Dance Class
by FallingInTheFlames
Summary: Let's learn the tango! After getting dragged to a dance class, Rukia finds out that the class is learning the tango, and she has no partner to dance with. But what will she do when an unexpected someone shows up and tells her she's his partner? Read to find out! This story contains IchiRuki and slight IshiHime and is rated T just to be safe


**I don't know what's wrong me me. Why did I even-**

**anyways, this is mainly an IchiRuki fanfiction, but also has waaaaay slight IshiHime at the beginning. Sorry if you don't like IshiHime by the way. I just thought it would fit ^^ okay, I'll let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It would be awesome if I did though.**

* * *

"I hate you so much right now, Hime." Rukia glared at the busty girl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Orihime pouted at the girl before hugging her arm. "Come on Ruki, your gonna have fun! Trust me!" At this, Rukia sighed and nodded a little. She really didn't want to be here, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Her friend had dragged her here after getting an extra ticket for a dance class and pestering her until she agreed. She even had her boyfriend Uryū make them both dresses for this. Orihime's was a simple white prom style dress with a black cross pattern sewn on it that reached just below her knees. Rukia's was a strapless purple dress that was held to her body by a piece of black silk placed just below her breasts and stopped just above her knees. Hime had even gone all out and styled both of their hair. Rukia's hair was the simpler one because she just had a chappy hair clip holding back her bangs while Orihime's was up in a pony tail with loose strands framing her face.

The door opened, and a tall man with bright orange hair walked in. He was wearing a red button down shirt that was loosely tucked into the black slacks he was wearing. He walked to the front of the class and looked at everyone, but no one seemed to take notice of his presence. Sighing in defeat, he clapped his hands and called out, "Class is starting now!"

Orihime stopped talking and both she and Rukia turned to look at the man. "Oh my god! Is that-?"

The teacher hushed her mid sentence and they both fell quiet. Shooting the smaller girl an apologetic look, Orihime scooted over to Uryū and linked arms with him.

"Now, today we will all be learning the tango with our partners." The instructor sighed out while looking around at everyone. Rukia stiffened as she realized she didn't have a partner, and looked around the room in a panic for any other poor person who was stuck by themselves, but couldn't find one. The teacher's eyes locked on her as he motioned for her to step up to the front. Slumping over in shame, she slowly walked up to him and stopped once she stood in front of him.

"Why don't you have a partner?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She flushed a light shade of red and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I don't have one." She sighed as she looked up at him.

"Well then, you can be my partner." He smirked down at her mockingly before turning her to face the class and going back to speaking. "The tango is a dance in which you seduce your partner. There are eight steps for this dance, and the men and women learn different moves. Is everyone with me so far?" He looked around the class and saw many nods, so he continued.

"We'll start out with the men's part. You first move your right foot back, and then you move your left foot to the side. After that you move your right foot back forward and after that you're left. Next you move both of them together and after that move just your left foot forward again. For the seventh step, you pivot your right foot to the left, and finally you move your right foot so it's together with your left. Did everyone follow me?" He demonstrated the moves as he spoke them and then looked at the class to see if they understood. The men nodded and he moved on to the woman's part.

"For the girls part, you start with moving your left foot forward, and then move your right foot to the side. Next you move your left foot back, and after that move your right back. After that you cross your right foot with your left, in which after you move your right foot back. Your left foot pivots left, and then moves so it's together with the right. Is that easy enough?" He demonstrated these parts just as he had the guys and then looked around again.

"Now that you know the steps, we'll show you how to put it together and dance the tango." Smirking, the instructor turned towards Rukia and held out his hand. She grabbed it with a glare before she was pulled to him unexpectedly. She gasped in shock as she stumbled a little, but he caught her before she could fall and started the music. "Hope you followed." He chuckled slightly as they started to dance.

"Oh shut up Ichigo. Why didn't you tell me you worked here?!" She hissed out as they danced along to the beat of the music with the stares of the class following their every step.

"I didn't think you would want to know." He shrugged lightly before dipping her back as the song ended. The class clapped, and Ichigo pulled Rukia back up with a smile. "Now, Everyone get with your partner and start practicing. And Ru, we'll finish our conversation after class." He turned the music back on and walked over to the students so he could help them with their mistakes, leaving an annoyed Rukia up at the front.

*After class*

"You know, you dance way better than you draw." Ichigo laughed as he walked up to Rukia outside of the dance building and ruffled up her hair. She quickly swatted it away and fixed her hair with a pout.

"Shut up! Now hurry up and get your butt moving, because you're going to make me dinner for not telling me this!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the street towards the apartment they shared with a smile, slowing down so he could match her pace. Rukia started to swing their hands as they walked, moving closer so she could lean against him as they walked.

**End**


End file.
